valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Khanon
Khanon is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in Audoula Temple on the Lake. Background Originally a mere lord of a small region of Gorhla, Khanon began to make frequent appearances in Arkdain after several casualties in the War of Camille Hill that began in 575 C.C. He eventually gained enough power to make decisions concerning state affairs. He created a neutral clerical faction that opposed both parties that caused the War of Camille Hill, the king's and his brother's, thus triggering a civil war. Backing up his faction with an armed regiment called the Division of the Sacred Cross, he solidified his political position, bringing himself closer to the seat of power after Count Leon was victorious. In 581 C.C., while being anointed as a pope at Audoula Temple on the Lake, in the southwest region of the Arkdain Kingdom, Khanon was shot in the heart by Rosetta's Twilight General Ehrde, under the orders of Xehnon. Khanon is a ruthless manipulator. He murdered Roland and Richelle on their way back to Arkdain after the War of Camille Hill in 577 C.C. He was also the indirect cause of both Aaron's and Fraudir's deaths, as the former's allegiance lay with the king of Arkdain and the latter's with Count Leon, the king's brother. Even after seeing his schemes thwarted, Khanon still lusts for power, yearns for chaos among the gods and takes pleasure in ridiculing Alicia's efforts. He states that gods cannot be defeated by strength alone, but that one must understand the basis of religion instead. Gods need a reason to intervene in human affairs, and knowing that is, for him, the key to power. He attempted to become a religious figurehead to be able to control the prayers to the gods and influence them that way. However, he also perceives Silmeria as the real impediment to his endeavours, expressing disappointment at the fact that the gods have not been able to defeat her and stating that he may have ruled the world, had it not been for her. Battle Khanon is an excellent Sorcerer, well-suited for both attack and support. He learns Sap Power fairly quickly and is one of the few mages to learn Chaotic Rune. His Great Magic is good, and he also has surprisingly good HP growth for a mage. He learns Might Reinforce relatively late, but his other advantages compensate for it. He will join your party with a Mystic Cult Staff and Noble Cloak. His initial skill is Solitary Struggle. Attack Spells *'Poison Blow' - Initial *'Fire Storm' - Level 8 *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 16 *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 28 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 45 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 55 Menu Magic *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 5 *'Earth Grave' - Level 10 *'Sap Power' - Level 12 *'Explosion' - Level 18 *'Heal' - Level 20 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 22 *'Sap Guard' - Level 25 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 30 *'Normalize' - Level 32 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Chaotic Rune' - Level 38 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 41 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 43 *'Astral Maze' - Level 48 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 Does not learn: Invoke Feather Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Khanon is an Earth Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Maleficent Harm. He will say "Follow the path to destruction!" before using it. He may also say "I will send you to Hel!" Relic Location A staff in Audoula Temple on the Lake, found in the right-hand corner of the last room in a straight line from the entrance. Khanon is the only possible option. He will say "Hahaha, this body is mine again! Allow me to indulge in it" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Khanon, he will ask "Hahaha... You're willing to set me loose?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "I suppose I'll do as I please, then." Upon being released, Khanon will appear in the second area of Sukavia Gorge. He will give you a Noble Elixir if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Khanon may have a short exchange with one of six characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: Roland, Richelle, Aaron and Fraudir, whose deaths he was responsible for, Ehrde, who killed him, and Phyress, despite there being no evidence of their having known each other. *'Roland' :Khanon: Ah, General Roland! If not for your magnificent death, the kingdom of Arkdain would not have fallen into chaos. 'Twas inevitable... :Roland: Yes. And thanks to that chaos, you managed to claw your way up to the throne of the high priest! You vicious dog! *'Richelle' :Richelle: Is that you? How dare you show your face before me! :Khanon: I think, Lady Richelle, that there has been some misunderstanding. Do you have proof that I was involved in that incident? *'Aaron' :Aaron: Khanon! Answer me! What did you do to our king?! :Khanon: Such a long time ago. I assure you, I did nothing. That poor, sad king just went mad all on his own. *'Fraudir' :Fraudir: Khanon, you devil! You fooled the king, you brought suffering to the people and chaos to the kindgom! I shall never forgive you! :Khanon: 'Twas you who rebelled, Fraudir, yet you dare accuse me of bringing suffering to the people? Don't make me laugh! *'Ehrde' :Khanon: You! It was you who destroyed all of my plans! :Ehrde: It was a real shame. What was it like to be struck down in your moment of glory? *'Phyress' :Khanon: Hmph, if it isn't Dipan's own tomboy. :Phyress: Well, everyone in my family was the same. Must be in our blood. Etymology Khanon's name may be derived from the word "canon", which can be used to designate a type of priest in the Catholic clergy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canon_(priest), or from the word "Khan" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khan_(title), which is a title for a Central Asian ruler or military leader. Both of those would be fitting, considering his ecclesiastical and political aspirations. Trivia *Khanon has the same voice actor as Mithra, Gerald, Ehlen and Guilm. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Khanon is one of four Einherjar who have a 100% chance of being obtained from their relics. The other three are Mithra, Seluvia and Aegis. All four are also Sorcerers. *Khanon's starting skill, Solitary Struggle (increased stats for each dead party member), may be symbolic of his murderous dispositions, as is the fact that he never learns Invoke Feather. *Khanon is one of three Sorcerers to actually have a weakness to their element of choice (in his case, Earth). The others are Xehnon and Aegis. *Khanon's appearance is very similar to Woltar's, despite their differing personalities, as they are both powerful sorcerers with a sinister reputation. The shackles on Khanon's wrists may symbolize the need to restrain his power, as it may otherwise be harmful to others. *Khanon is one of Silmeria's most questionable choices of Einherjar, due to the unsavory nature of his deeds in life. He can be compared to Gandar from Valkyrie Profile, another very powerful sorcerer and Einherjar with questionable morals and motives. Silmeria's choice in Khanon's case may also have been as involuntary as Lenneth's in Gandar's case. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Khanon.jpg|Khanon's victory pose ---- Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer